


Promise

by CelyntheRaven



Series: One Word Prompts [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelyntheRaven/pseuds/CelyntheRaven
Summary: A glimpse into Alexa Shepard's thoughts as she lives her last moments.





	Promise

_I’m sorry. I am so very sorry, my love._

_For all the pain I’m about to inflict on the galaxy. For this impossible choice I have to make. Despite it all, I still trust they will know I did what I thought was best but more than anything, I trust that you will remind them should they forget._

_I told you once, a lifetime ago, that I would sleep when I’m dead. I didn’t expected the night would be upon me so soon. But what choice do I have?_

_I wish you were here with me but I am glad you’re not. Knowing you’ll keep fighting for them all, it gives me the strength to do what must be done. Bit selfish of me, I guess…_

_But I am so sorry, my love. For not understanding sooner how much you meant to me. For all the time we lost, being so close yet so far away. I’ve loved you from the very first day, I wish it hadn’t taken me so long to figure that out._

_But above all, I am sorry for the pain I’m about to put you through. I know you can survive this. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. Keep fighting for them, my love, for us, for me…  I know you can. You will get through this, tall and strong as ever, I swear on everything I hold sacred that you will._

_I promised you I would never give up. That I would fight until my very last breath. I hope you know I did. I hope you know I count on you to do the same. To keep fighting. To keep living…_

_The truth is, my love, that I am not sure I’m making the right decision. I’m letting my instincts guide me, the way I told you you should that day you faced your own demons. The time has come for me to face mine and while you are miles away from me, you are here with me. The way you always are, the way you promised me you would be. I couldn’t do this without you, my love._

_It pains me that in all the certainty of my own future, I do not know what comes next for you. But whatever happens, whatever you do, the day will come when we meet again. I’ll be waiting for you in that bar up there and the first drinks will be on me. It’s a promise._


End file.
